This is the era of biology, and at this moment in time, structural biology as manifest in the various structural genomics project under way worldwide. With protein structures at center stage comes the need for further structure characterization, more informed decisions about which new structures to determine, and the need for new tools to associate structure with function. This group, who through the PI, are already entrusted with the query and distribution of all structure data as deposited with the Protein Data Bank (PDB), propose a new community service to enable the science of structure genomics. The service will provide and new algorithms, associated software tools, and data (collectively referred to as the resource) to facilitate the process of high throughput structure determination and the interpretation of that large body of new structure data in a semi-automated process. Specifically the resource will: (i) facilitate structure genomics by guiding target selection towards new folds and/or biological function; (ii) provide functional annotation to newly determine structures of unknown function; and (iii) provide a comprehensive database of comparative (homology) models. The proposal brings together researchers from the University of California San Diego (UCSD), The Burnham Institute (TBI) and The Keck Graduate Institute (KGI) who will provide a public Web-accessible computing resource with associated software and data for use by all of the structural genomics community. The resource will be located at the San Diego Supercomputer Center (SDSC) which has a record of delivery high quality services to the biology community. The proposed public resource will complement the private software and data resulting from the individual structural genomics centers as they undertake competitive high throughput structure determination.